The process and outcome of brief psychotherapy with middle aged patients (50 to 60 years old) are studied. The hypothesis tested is that middle aged individuals can benefit from insight oriented psychotherapy if the therapist adequately evaluates their treatment goals and devises interventions in accordance with these goals. A method for determining the degree to which the therapist's interventions facilitate or hinder attainment of these goals is described. The findings from this study are compared with similar data from a study of young adult patients (20 to 30 years old) to identify unique and similar aspects of the psychotherapeutic process and outcome with these two age groups.